


What if...

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What if...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548) by rosewalker22. 



黑暗。

……  
潮湿。  
……  
寒冷。  
……  
坚硬。  
……  
疼痛。  
……  
燃烧。  
……  
哭泣。  
……  
温暖。  
……  
双臂。  
……  
嘴唇。  
……  
亚瑟。  
……  
鲜血。  
……  
痛苦。  
……  
魔法。  
……  
距离。  
……  
怒气。  
……  
泪水。  
……  
淤痕。  
……  
鞭痕。  
……  
撕扯。  
……  
破碎。  
……  
伤害。

……  
忘却。

 

从阴暗的牢房中出来，明亮的光线照得这两个男人的双眼有些刺痛。下意识的，他们都畏缩了一下。  
庭院挤满了人，可尽管如此，却出奇的安静。  
脸，好多张脸。多到几乎可以让人相信整个Camelot的人都在这儿。  
人们怀揣的情感各不相同——悲伤，恐惧，敬仰，还有愤怒。可那并不是要发泄在Arthur或者Merlin身上的愤怒，在场的怒气都是指向另一个人，那个人就站在楼台上俯视着这两个囚犯，而且，他的脸上现在写满了厌恶。  
Morgana无助的站在怒向所指的人身旁，她纤细苍白的脸上似乎蒙着阴影，她的双眼因为哭得太多而有些发红。Uther的手牢牢的擎在她的颈项上，让她动弹不得，他要她亲眼见证接下来将会发生什么。  
Arthur怒视着Uther，他恨那个男人。  
也许"恨"这个字眼不足以真正表达他此刻的心情，但他想不出还有什么更解恨的字眼可以形容他现在的怒火中烧。  
Merlin环视人群，他不愿意见到可还是找到了那张脸——Gwen。他虽然告诉过Gwen，让她不要来看这一切，但他知道她仍然会出现。她想待在这儿，就算到了最后，她也要告诉他们：自己站在他们那一边。  
她看上去哭过，因为眼睛有点肿，可想而知她一定是陪着Morgana一块儿落泪。

Uther这次的举动使得整个Camelot人尽皆知。  
唯一能站在Uther面前与他对峙的人，现在却背着头等背叛的罪名。要是Uther没有听取Arthur的乞求，那人们明白他们也将会被殃及。 （这句话我翻的有点问题，我觉得。）  
Merlin和Arthur穿过人群，走向广场中央的行刑台。没有对即将要有的流血场面兴奋的叫喊，没有憎恨的言语，所有人都恭敬的分散在他们的两边为他们让道。最终，两个人被带到了Uther的面前。  
"Merlin*Emrys，你是一个巫师而被宣判有罪，你将被执行死刑。Arthur*Pandragon，你因为背叛皇室、窝藏巫师Merlin*Emrys而被判有罪，你认罪吗？"  
Arthur抬起他的下巴公然违抗，"我只是做正确的事情，从你的手中保护这个人。只是现在，我失责了。"  
"你的职责是为Camelot效忠，你的职责是忠于你的国王，不是什么男仆，甚至是一个巫师！你的职责是忠于你的父亲！"  
"我没有父亲！"Arthur的眼中燃烧的是纯粹的怒火。  
Uther双眼瞪了回去，两人在一方点头行刑前互相瞪视了有一段时间。  
Arthur被拉到行刑台上跪下，就像是降低了身份一般，但他没有低下他的头。  
他是不会向那个人低头的，不会朝着那个他曾经称之为亲人，拥有其血肉的人低头的！  
Arthur能看到行刑人的断头台就在附近，可即将放在那上面的，并不是他的脑袋。  
这是给那一类人的断头台，是给巫师们留的，是给Merlin留的。  
他从这儿甚至可以看到那斧子都没能磨得足够的锋利。  
Arthur的心，疼痛不已。  
那些家伙居然连给自己心爱的人一个痛快了结的机会也没有。  
该死的！

视线的余光看到一个黑影，Arthur看向那人，打量了一番。  
那人一身黑，手持的行刑工具是他再熟悉不过的了。原本想着自己是否会死在他的手下，现在看来，自己将死在那人的剑下啊。  
那刀刃就算化成灰他都认得！  
这个时刻，Arthur才真正的看到作为国王的这个人是多么的软弱，他甚至连亲手结束他儿子的生命也做不到，他不得不要别人替他完成这件事。所有的一切都必须传承，Arthur却没做到，他从心底感到抱歉，他把自己的子民留在了这个暴君的手上。可对这个暴君，他没有一丁点的内疚。  
"Arthur，再重新考虑一下，我会宽恕你这件事。"  
"我不！我爱他！"  
"那不是爱！我是不会让我的儿子承认和他的仆人有染的。"  
"可那就是事实。是你不能接受我每晚在床上和Merlin欢爱，我们互相做爱做的事，对，他仅仅是个仆人，可这就是真相。"Arthur不想用如此有损的字眼来描述他和Merlin之间有些什么，他们之间做些什么，但这话是说给他父亲听的。  
听到Arthur的回答，Uther的脸气得通红，就如同他身后的披风一样。  
Merlin的视线徘徊在Uther和Arthur之间，他希望Arthur能听Uther的话。毕竟没有理由让这个国家的王子死去。然而Merlin知道，Arthur是不会这么做的。他的尊严是不允许只有自己苟活而放任Merlin一个人离开。他说过他会为了Merlin而活，Merlin自己也很快的认同了这一点。   
在他们两人对Camelot未来的憧憬中，谁也没预料过会有这样的结局。  
随着Arthur的鲜血飞溅，Camelot将会崩溃；通过Uther的手，整个英格兰将会瓦解。

扫视了一下人群，Arthur注意到在场的每个人都是尊敬和骄傲的神情，曾经一度燃起的希望虽然已逝，但是在其人生最黑暗的时刻，人们仍然爱戴着他们的王子。站在人群后方的骑士们，每个人都拳放胸口，每个人都向他们尊敬的殿下表达崇高的敬意。所有的人注视着他和他的爱人，就好像他们是圣人，是殉道者，为了他们所追求的而一起奔赴黄泉。他知道在这即将发生的一切之后，他和梅林将会被人们铭记，而Uther不会。  
Arthur最后看向Merlin，他那神奇，美丽又充满魔幻的Merlin。他的心几近破碎，他几乎快要控制不住自己强忍在胸中的眼泪。

在牢中，Arthur不确定那些人对Merlin到底施以何种程度的酷刑，但当他抱住被送回牢房的Merlin时，Arthur在他的身上就已经见到了他们的"杰作"。这让他痛苦不已，就如同体内每一块骨头碎裂般的疼痛。他觉得就像是自己的身体遭人攻击，就像自己的背被带刺的鞭子抽出条条血纹。

最残忍的，也是让Arthur一想到就胃里翻滚的想吐的是：他们居然割掉了Merlin的舌头！

这样，Merlin就再也不能念任何咒语了。Arthur知道，这样的话，Merlin再也不能说任何违抗父王的话了。他们似乎对Merlin的眼睛还给予一点点仁慈，为的就是让他亲眼看到Arthur的死亡，为的是让他知道，Arthur的死全都是他的错。  
至少，Uther的想法是这样。

行刑前Arthur被单独留下，他们让他穿上他的白衫，他的棕色长裤和他的靴子。出牢房时，只是在他的手腕上铐上了链子。而Merlin就没能有这样的礼遇了。他只被允许穿他的裤子，上身彰显着种种惩罚的痕迹。为了在去刑场的路上石子能磨破他的脚折磨他，他们都没有给Merlin穿鞋子，任由他的双脚赤裸的走在地上。  
这点让Arthur十分的痛恨Uther。  
简单的死去，他们两人都可以坦然面对，可这之前毫无意义的酷刑，简直就是野蛮和残暴的行径。Arthur知道这只是Uther的另外一个花招，想让他改变主意，可这只会让他更加坚定自己所执著的事情。  
这样，Uther只会失去他唯一的继承人，他将会失去与珍爱的亡妻最后剩下的纽带，他会失去一切！

"最后还有什么话说么？"Uther话语的音量仅仅到听得见的程度。  
Arthur只是粗略的看了他一眼，再次看向了Merlin。  
"抱歉，Merlin。我让你失望了，可我爱你。"  
Uther气极了，Arthur临终要说的居然还是对那个巫师！  
"够了！"  
Uther的手举起，行刑人看到示意的手势，也举起了剑。  
手起，剑落。

Merlin挣脱开押解的人，奋力推搡阻挡的人群，冲上行刑台。  
他听见人们为Arthur而哭泣的呜咽声，他看见眼前溅撒的鲜血，那是Arthur的血！  
眼角的余光还能瞥见一缕金发，Merlin紧紧地，闭上他的眼睛。

"巫师，我本该问你还有什么要说的，不过你不配，况且，如果你还能出声的话。"  
听到Uther的话，一些惊讶的喘息和喃喃声从人群中传出，人们这才意识到在整个行刑的过程中Merlin始终保持沉默的原因。似乎他们的暴君可以屈尊做出任何程度的残忍。  
"你把我的儿子从我这儿带走，只是杀了你是不足以成为对你的处罚。比这更痛苦的，我都要让你尝尝。"Uther的话中满是恶意。  
可Merlin仅仅听过而已。  
他只要记得Arthur最后的话就好，他只要用Arthur临终的话语慰藉自己就好。  
Merlin感觉一行泪流过自己的鼻尖，下一瞬间，"嗖"的一声。  
斧子砍了下来。

 

Merlin突然坐了起来，冷汗涔涔。  
他有些艰难的呼吸着，他的眼里充满着恐惧，他睁大双眼，环视整个房间。  
他摸摸自己的脖子，那儿似乎还遗留着梦中的那种刺痛。从头摸到脸，一切都还在。  
他深深的吸一口气，想让自己不再颤抖，这时一只温暖的手攀上了他的腰。  
"嘿，你怎么了？"一个刚睡醒的浑厚声音从暗处传来。  
"唔，"Merlin叹了口气，"只是做了个噩梦。"  
Arthur在他身旁坐了起来，用手抚摸Merlin的背脊。  
"可你在打颤……来这儿。"  
Merlin快速的看了Arthur一眼，为的是实实在在的告诉自己：自己的爱人还活着，他很好，他现在就呆在自己的身边。  
心定了，于是，他慢慢躺进了对方的怀里。  
Arthur抱着他，让他不那么的发颤。  
"Arthur？"  
"唔哼？"  
"不要离开我。"  
听着这话，Arthur抱得更紧了。他把脸贴在那头黑发上，让对方能更加安心一些。  
"Merlin，我从来没想过要离开你，从来没有——我爱你。"  
"我也是。"Merlin再次深深的吸了口气。  
"让我帮你忘了那噩梦。"  
Merlin点点头，转过身，亲吻他的爱人，他的王子，他的王。

在Arthur的臂弯中，Merlin感觉到自己无所畏惧。

在Arthur的臂弯中，Merlin觉得他能永远的活着。

（完）


End file.
